Guessing Game
by Rayne S.Wolf
Summary: short poems of the flock. Guess to see which is which.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first maxumin ride story.. and first one as bloodywolffang... **

**enjoy and review please... dont own it**

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**Flying makes feel happy. **

**Talking is my passion.**

**Knowing who are my parents are is my goal.**

**I dream of being a superstar.**

**I love being the fun one out of my flock.**

**I think gasman is gross and a dork**

**I hate being in school**

**I'm the one who can hear everything. **

**I love flirting with the boys**

**I hate being a tomboy**

**Guess who I am and You get the next chapter.. Bye!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**im back with the second one. did u guess right?**

**the answer will be reveal at the end of the story**

**I dont own this series**

**--**

**The only thing I can do is be a skinny person**

**Everywhere i go I only see darkness**

**I love making bombs and cook**

**I think Girls are sexy in binkins**

**My goal is to be someone with no darkness surrounding me**

**My passion, well... is to find the light...**

**I can hear someone far away taking a sorry dump which is gross..**

**Guess who I am and maybe.. You can help me out find the light **

**I hate not knowing who is my real family.**

**thanks again for listening bye...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three of the guessing game

000000000

Bombs are my passion

Being small is my enemy

You may already guessed Who I am, but

to those who are new to us i'll give more clues out

I have a sister

Being gross and funny is my goal

learning how to stop being this way is the death of me

people call me who i am because of it.

To me, my new powers are funniest out of the rest.

stay tune for as we go on to the 4th member of our flock ..

remember... FLY ON!!


	4. Chapter 4

no 4 of the guessing game..

enjoy.

000000000000000000000000000000

People call me cute

a few a people call me dangerious.

Being like my leader is my goal

I love all animals and my stuff bear..

I hate not getting my way and the school

I have a brother

and a dog name total

guess who I am and you get my favorite toy good bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**right now... the last two are going to be switch up alittle**

**instead of the one telling about who they are, they're going to tell you about the other person.. good luck**

**i dont own this series**

**--**

**Strong **

**brave **

**faster than anyone**

**this one knows how to a warrior**

**wonderful looks a caring friend **

**this is the one Im in love with forever**

**We know each other like two peas in a pod**

**We are one when its just the two of us**

**Caring for others is this one's passion**

**Saving the world is this one's goal**

**To me... even though there is no red in this one's hair**

**I will always love this one like no other.**

**This one loves me as much I love this one..**

**Fly on my beautiful white wolf... Fly on into the full moon's **

**night sky...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Final one before the answers are reveal..**

**remember most of you know this series but let some of the newbies**

**guess too.. good luck **

**also guess to see which one the person is talking about**

**--**

**Cold as stone, beautiful in the dark**

**this one is the solider i will never let go.**

**People call this one the angel of death but **

**to me.. I call this one my true love**

**I wish this one knew about me being in love**

**this way, but sometimes I can't tell from this one**

**even this one has a cold heart this one is still my**

**black wolf who I grown to love in so many ways...**

**Fly on my black wolf.. fly on with me to the full moon;s**

**sky...**


	7. Chapter 7

**okay okay so only a few guess.. wish there were newbies...**

**anyway. thank u for guessing and telling me ur answers**

**here they are..**

**1.Nudge**

**2.Iggy**

**3.Gasman**

**4.Angel**

**5.Maxtold by fang**

**6.Fangtold by max**

**please review to tell me if u guessed right and like this fun easy game bye for now**

**and remember FLY ON!!**

**bye..**


End file.
